Standard type deck chairs and sun beds are made for a single use only, that is to say that they cannot be used to a purpose which is different from that for which they have been designed. In fact their specific structure, even if it allows some adjustments of their position and their folding to store them up, does not allow to change their basic design. A deck chair, however is is adjusted, is always a deck chair and nothing else and a sun bed can only be used as such.